Pokémon Metamorphic
Pokémon Metamorphic & Pokémon Olvine is a game by Nintendo and GameFreak, released for the GameCube in 2021. It is the first game in the Pokemon Adventure Franchise. Story The protagonist (can be male or female, based on your selection) and their Pokemon (you can choose between (Tree-rex, Lavakoala or Nesie) end up falling into a book and unknowingly going on an adventure to gather the seven crystal shards and prevent a mysterious evil from erasing the stories in the book. Controls *A: Jump *B+D-Pad: Attack (each direction on the D-Pad corresponds to an attack) *C-Stick: Switch Pokemon ("press" the C-Stick or tilt it up, down, left or right. Each action corresponds to a different Pokemon in your party) *Control Stick: Walk *X: Pause *Y: Pokedex *L, R and Z: Items Pokemon Items Normal Items These items can be held by a Pokemon. Medicine Medicine can be assigned to the L, R or Z Button for use on your active Pokemon. Revive and Max Revive, however, can be used on any fainted Pokemon. Use the C-Stick to choose which Pokemon you want to revive. Poke Balls Assign Poke Balls to L, R or Z and then press that button to throw a Poke Ball. If it hits a wild Pokemon, there's a chance that Pokemon will be added to your team. If it hits a trainer or trained Pokemon, however, they will swat the Poke Ball away. Evolutionary Effects Pokemon Evolution. Can be held by a Pokemon. Berries Pokemon can eat Berries if they're holding them. Each Pokemon has a set taste preference, and if the flavour of the berry matches their taste preference, it will have a greater effect. Key Items Key Items are indespensible - you cannot lose them in any circumstance. Areas The game's map is split into seven sections, with each section having a main theme and its own Crystal Shard. Bosses Temple Bosses Temple bosses have you fight several Pokemon at once. When you defeat all of the Pokemon, you obtain a Crystal Shard. Rival Battles Rival Battles are played out similarly to battles against regular Pokemon Trainers. If a * is displayed next to the character, the fight is a tag battle which you fight alongside Kyle. Colour Trainers These trainers are fought in Colour Facilities. All of their Pokemon are at Level 50 (if you choose the Level 50 course), as the player's Pokemon are automatically set to Level 50 when you challenge the facilities. These bosses are completely optional - you don't have to fit them to progress through the game. Each Colour Trainer has two teams - a Silver Team for if you face them prior to beating the game and a Gold Team for when you face them after beating the game. Their fights are similar to battles against ordinary Pokemon Trainers. Multiplayer Arcade Games that can be played with multiple players. Characters You can play as these characters in the Multiplayer Games. Character Classes *Speed: Increases movement speed and reduces the sensitivity of aiming projectiles. *Fly: Increases jump height and the accuracy of projectiles. *Power: Increases attack damage and the speed at which projectiles fly. *Yellow: Increases points earned from PokeDollars. *Pink: Increases points earned from Action Chains. *Blue: Increases points earned from usage of Items. Minigames Reception Pokemon Adventure received mostly positive reviews. Critics praised the three-dimensional gameplay and the Minigames. Some critics, however, criticised the controls and the fact each Pokemon had a fixed moveset. Category:Pokemon